1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a controlling and transmitting system, the device and the operation method thereof; in particular, to a transmitting system, the device and the method for the remote bus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of Internet, many electronic devices are equipped with remote control functions. For example, an audio and video player could be remote controlled via network. The unreliable characteristic of the network could be endurable for image transmission or audio transmission, because a small segment loss of the audio and video data is acceptable for the user.
However, not all electronic devices are adapted to remote control, especially for the transmission of the serial port and the parallel port. These interfaces need complete control command for operation, thus an incomplete control command would make a wrong control to the electronic device having the aforementioned interface and the electronic device may be damaged. For an operation system, the controlling of the electronic device having the existing serial port needs division for the address space and configuration of the transmitted command. Thus, the aforementioned communication interfaces require continuous transmission. In other words, the electronic device of prior art is directly electrically connected to the main computer, thus the main computer could controls the target device via the related bus. The main computer of the prior art could realize the control purpose for the target device utilizing controlling means about clock, addressing or interrupt via the bus.
However, the conventional network transmission architecture converts data to frame for processing the transmission. Utilizing the slide frame to transmit the data in time division which has disadvantage of unreliable such as loss of packages. In the event of loss packages, the remote electronic device may perform wrong operation or continuous waiting. When the electronic device performs wrong operation, it would cause problem as minor as damaging the machine; or as major as public security accident.
Although, the TCP protocol of the Ethernet can achieve the objective of reliable transmission, the transmission sequence of the TCP packages could not reach the real-time requirement due to the characteristic of the command of the aforementioned transmission interface. Therefore, real-time control to the target device could not be achieved via the network.